Havoc Appreciation Week2007
by seaweedfma
Summary: These fics were done for Havoc Appreciation Week in 2007. I missed the last two days, but I marked it as complete. Havoc x Roy pairing, various ratings but rated Mature overall. various spoliers for the series inside. Havoc finally gets some love!
1. April 24 Strip Havoc Naked Day

Title: "Surprise!"  
Author: SeaweedOtter  
Series: Full Metal Alchemist  
Pairings: Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: nope, none.  
Summary: Jean's lover is a man with the power to control fire. Sneaking up on him? *BAD IDEA*.  
Comments: Written for "Strip Havoc Naked Day", for "Jean Havoc Molestation Appreciation Week". Whomever came up with this, *I LOVE YOU!*  
Sorry this is a day late. "Strip Havoc Naked Day" was yesterday. 20 lashes with a wet Havoc noodle for me.

**

The day was over. Finally.

Roy Mustang walked into his small house and put his keys and wallet on the table by the door. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and he smiled. There was little better than being home on Friday night, knowing that the next two days were going to be filled with nothing but... nothingness.

He was already undoing the two gold buttons on the front of his jacket by the time he got to his liquor cabinet. He poured a glass of his favorite scotch and sipped at it, trying to unwind his mind from the week's work. AS he sipped his drink, his eyes fell slightly with each swallow.

"Mmm.. The perfect end to the perfect day."

As relaxed as he was and with the alcohol starting to fill his system, he didn't hear the silent, slow footsteps behind him. By the time the person made a mistake and hit a loose board in the floor, causing a creak, he was already close enough to pounce. It all seemed to go in slow motion. Roy dropped the almost empty glass and started to turn around while the person behind him lunged forward, hands outstretched.

From what sounded far away to him, Jean heard a snap as he lunged forward toward the previously slumping Mustang in his chair. Silently, he didn't even have time to curse himself for forgetting to wait until Roy had taken off his gloves. But it was too late.

As soon as Roy turned around and started to snap, he saw who it was. His eyes went wide, and he stopped his alchemy almost as soon as it had started.

But it wasn't quite soon enough.

"Ahhhhh!!" Havoc couldn't stop his momentum and he fell onto the back of the chair, and with an "OOF!" he fell on his ass on the floor.

In a second, Roy was there, concern on his face. Until he actually *SAW* Havoc. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying as hard as he could not to break out in laughter.

"What? What?" Havoc felt his body, his arms, then his face. It all seemed fine except..

"Eyebrows! where the *HELL* are my eyebrows!?!"

"Um.. I am sorry, Jean. I think I may have...er.. singed them. I am really sorry."

"My.... eyebrows." he got up, rubbing his rump. He ran to the bathroom, where Roy heard a bloodcurdling scream a moment later. "NOOOOOO!!!" Roy quickly followed to the bathroom, where he saw Jean, his clothes singed a dark black, his hair black with soot, and his eyebrows mostly gone, replaced by sparse hair barely covering angry pink skin.

He tried as hard as he could not to chuckle, but he really did feel bad underneath it all. "Jean, you have to believe me, I am really sorry. I am. I didn't know it was you behind me. I mean, what if someone had snuck in and was trying to attack us? I would defend you to the death. You know that."

"My- my eyebrows. And my favorite pajamas, too." His soft cotton pajama pants had mostly been spared, but his favorite black t-shirt- the nice tight one that showed off all of his muscles, which drove his lover wild, was in tatters, hanging in strips off his mostly uncharred chest.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to strip those clothes off of you and I will find a way to make you feel better." Roy almost purred. His eyes thinned and a very sly, mischievous smile came easily to his face.

Jean sighed, running a hand through his hair and coming back with a slightly blackened palm. "You are *SO* damn lucky that I love you so much, Roy Mustang. Or else I would have already been searching for where I put my revolver.

"Oh, I know where it is. With the rest of your clothes at the foot of the bed, where I took them all off for a night of hot, steamy sex."

He blushed more than a little, brushing past Roy in the bathroom, and headed back into the bedroom, where he took off what remained of his shirt and his pajamas. Roy sat on the bed and watched the abbreviated strip tease with a wide grin. "You know, you might as well take those pesky boxer shorts off as well. They leave little to the imagination."

For the first time since the incident, Jean smiled, and pulled the boxers off, shivering slightly when the cool air of the bedroom hit all of his warm, newly exposed skin. He climbed into bed.

Roy stood up and stripped off his already open jacket. The rest of his clothes quickly followed suit onto the floor that was gathering clothing rather quickly. He crawled into bed next to Jean and snuggled his body close, spooning up behind him. He draped a hand over his lover's chest and idly started to trace a finger around his well defined pectoral muscles. He leaned up and over, giving him a short kiss on the cheek, and whispering into his ear. "I think you look sexy without eyebrows. Maybe you need to sneak up on me more often.

Jean groaned and rolled around, facing Roy. He kissed the alchemist on the lips- a long, sensual kiss. "Okay, that's it. You are doing what I say in bed tonight. And I will worry about what to tell the rest of the crew tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Roy smiled and saluted his junior officer. Jean's smiled fell into a sly grin.

"That gives me an idea..."


	2. April 25 Spy on Havoc Day

Title: "Sleeping"  
Author: SeaweedOtter  
Series: Full Metal Alchemist  
Pairings: Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Some end of the anime spoilers.

Summary: Does watching someone sleep count as spying on them?  
Comments: Written for "Spying on Havoc Day", for "Jean Havoc Appreciation Week".  
Whomever came up with this, *I LOVE YOU!*

As was usual for Roy Mustang, he was up first. Jean was such a heavy sleeper, that even with his shifting weight (as slight as he was) and the creaking of the old mattress that Roy always procrastinated about replacing, he never woke the blond haired man up.

He started his normal routine of a shower and shave, then he headed down to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He went outside and grabbed the morning paper that had been left on his doorstep some hours before.

He smiled and sighed happily as he closed the front door behind him, the smell of brewing coffee already starting to hit his nostrils. Ah, domesticated bliss. These lazy Sunday mornings were the kinds of days that he lived for, when he didn't have to be ROY MUSTANG, DEFENDER OF THE PEOPLE. He could be Roy Mustang, lazy ass.

For some reason, though he could never figure out why, he deviated from his normal routine. Usually he would stay in the kitchen and read the paper while the coffee finished brewing- just enough for 2 cups, and when it was done, he would pour his glass and leave the rest warm in the pot for when his sleepy headed lover awoke while he finished reading about the day's news.

But that morning, Roy left the two cups of coffee in the pot and went back into the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, only a tiny creak giving away his movements. Though he knew it would still be a couple of hours before Jean awoke, so one door squeak was not dangerous.

Roy walked over to a chair and sat, staring at the form that occasionally stirred under the thick covers, trying to keep away the chill of Central City in the depths of winter. A smile wafted over his face. He felt calm, content. Happy.

Happy.

That was something that had been fleeting for so long. Just when it seemed that his nightmares would end and he could finally be happy, there was something else that came along and threw his world into turmoil. And now, finally, he seemed to have the peace that he had been wanting for so long. Sure, it came at the expense of his eye, but that was a small price to pay, he guessed, for finally having peace in Amestris.

And as long as Jean Havoc still loved him, then all was right with the world.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. His rear had gone past the sleep stage to totally numb, but he didn't care. He didn't care that the coffee was probably cold, and that when Jean awoke we would be grumpy and complain until a new, fresh cup was ready for him. He didn't care that if Jean had woke up and saw the alchemist staring at him, he would get the third degree about 'what the hell was he doing?'. All he cared about was right now, watching his lover sleep so peacefully.

It didn't really feel like spying on him, since he had no idea, and who knows? Maybe Jean had done the same to him sometime when Roy was still recovering from his injuries and spending most of his time convalescing in the same bed that the much taller man inhabited now. Perhaps it was just turnabout.

Or perhaps it just didn't matter.

He loved to watch the man sleep. He rolled around gently, his long legs kicking at the covers and making them gather at the foot of the bed. By the time the night was over, he would usually have shed most of the covers, except on cold nights light the last few had been. Somehow, subconsciously, he knew not to throw the covers off, and there he was, wrapped up tight, the only thing showing through the dark blanket was a shock of wild, spiky blond hair.

So Roy continued to sit, and watch. Maybe he was guarding the man who meant more than his own life to him. Maybe he felt like he needed to make sure that the man who was almost too long for his bed didn't lose his covers and get cold in the frigid winter air.

Or maybe, just maybe, he loved nothing more than to be close to his lover, even if it meant spying on him while he slept.


	3. April 26 Lunchtime Havoc Day

Title: "Lunchtime"  
Author: SeaweedOtter  
Series: Full Metal Alchemist  
Pairings: Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc  
Rating: NC-17, baby! (smexy sex!)  
Warnings: Some end of the anime spoilers, slightly AU.

Summary: Sometimes you are hungry for food, and sometimes you are hungry for something else.  
Comments: Written for "Lunchtime Havoc Day", for "Jean Havoc Appreciation Week". Whomever came up with this, *I LOVE YOU!*

Ever since Roy Mustang had become Fuhrer, the policy on interoffice dating had been considerably lessened. But since their love was still a taboo at best, and at worst something that he didn't want to think about, even the Fuhrer had to keep his lover a secret. Jean Havoc understood, even if he didn't like it.

So a secret it was, from almost everybody, except for the few people that they cared about and trusted. People that they knew were safe with the knowledge of their illicit affair.

Even though they worked in the same building, it was hard for the Fuhrer to find time to entertain anyone who wanted an audience with him.

And that unfortunately included Jean Havoc.

But at least a couple of times a week, he found some excuse for the blond haired man to come to his office, right before lunch time.

It was always the same. Jean was dropping off some papers, and Mustang would thank him and smile, and then ask if he would like to join him for lunch. Jean would, of course, accept. Roy would inform Hawkeye, now his secretary, that he will be heading to lunch and to hold his calls for an hour. Hawkeye called down to the cafeteria, who would already have his lunch ready, and about 10 minutes later it would be delivered. Roy would thank them and inform Hawkeye that he is not to be disturbed, and he would close (and lock) his inner office door.

Lunch was a hurried affair. As much as they were both hungry, it was not only food that they were hungry for. The sandwiches, though delicious, were made short work of.

Jean had no sooner finished the last bite of his sandwich- in fact he was still finishing chewing and swallowing it- then he was starting to fumble with the front buttons on his jacket. "You know, one of these days, you are going to run out of papers for me to magically bring up here for you to sign." He said, with a grin on his face.

"Roy licked his fingers, savoring the light sauce that the meat in the sandwich had been marinated in. He grinned back- a feral, almost predatory smile. "Yeah, and I am sure that I can come up with something else. I didn't get to become Fuhrer by being an idiot, you know."

"Yeah, that's my job."

Roy chuckled and started to take off his jacket as well, pausing every few moments to watch the handsome man in front of him, who was now trying to take off his tight black t-shirt that was hidden under the jacket. "But you are a lovable idiot."

Jean threw the shirt over to the side and tried to deal with his quickly tightening pants. "I am *YOUR* lovable idiot."

Roy stopped and stared at Jean, the grin spreading. "DAMN right you are."

There wasn't much more use for words past that. Jean helped Roy catch up with losing clothing by helping pull his jacket off, and starting to unbutton the blue shirt that he wore underneath, while Roy fiddled with his belt buckle for a few moments before finally getting it loose.

Lips met,and soon tongues followed. Hands roamed over now bare chests. Jean lightly ran his fingernails down Roy's torso, illiciting a hiss of pleasure from his mouth. He broke the kiss for just one brief moment, to speak one word.

"Couch."

Jean nodded and walked backwards while Roy walked in front of him. Quickly, desperately their hands found each other, wanting, needing just the lightest touch to let each other know that they were there, they were real. Jean let out a small "Oof." when he felt the backs of his calves hit the couch, and he sat down. Roy sat on top of him, straddling his legs. All either of the men wore were their boxers- their wanton need very apparent under the tight fabric.

Jean leaned his head back, and Roy eagerly took command, biting at the base of the man's neck, pulling the skin away and nibbling, then letting go- making Jean groan in pleasure. Roy was an expert at his by now, through the course of their 'lunches', he had figured out exactly how far up he could bite Jean without it showing over the high collar of his uniform. The one time he actually had bitten too far, Havoc blamed it on the 'girl' he was dating, a girl who mysteriously never came up again. Of course, Jean's previous track record with girls (before he had found Mustang) ended up being the perfect cover. Who knew that all those failures in the past would actually help him? He didn't look a gift horse in the mouth though, and just ran with it.

"Roy.." Jean groaned, arching his back and pushing his hips upwards. Roy smiled. "Anxious?" he whispered into his lover's ear, talking the bottom of the fleshy appendage into his mouth and suckling on it lightly. Jean gasped and closed his eyes, his whole body shuddering. Roy knew Jean's weak spots, and this was the weakest one.

"Roy.." Jean almost mewled, his whole body relaxing under his lover's touch. Jean could feel Roy's hot breath on the side of his neck while his teeth scraped ever so gently against the meaty bottom of his ear. Roy pressed his hips downward into the taller man's lap, feeling the man's erection press against him, thick and needy.

"Do you.. want me, Jean?" Roy hissed into his lover's ear, biting down a little harder- just hard enough to barely hurt. Pain was as good as pleasure to them, as witnessed by the pink lines than ran down the alchemist's chest. Jean could only whimper pitifully and nod, hoping, praying for a release soon.

"Good."

Roy stood up and took just a moment to look at the man in front of him- so handsome, so sexy. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky. But he didn't want to ponder that now. He had more important things to take care of.

He smiled and leaned down, pulling Jean's boxers off in one swift motion. He was already rock hard, a tiny droplet of dew at the very tip. Roy licked his lips and knelt down. Gently prying Jean's legs apart with his hand, he settled between his legs and licked the moisture from the end of the man's cock.

"I'm sorry, Jean. I am out of lube. But I am sure that this is okay, right?" Before Jean could answer, Roy leaned down and opened his mouth, taking the head of his member in. His tongue ran along the fissure on the underside of the head, while his teeth barely touched the top, not to hurt but just to brush lightly against the hot, firm flesh.

"Oh...." Was all that Jean could manage before his brain shut down. His vision blurred. He felt like he was floating somewhere between the couch and heaven.

Roy started in a rhythm- slow at first. He moved his head forward, taking more of the man's dick in his mouth, barely touching his teeth to the sensitive shaft, then pulled away until only the head remained, his tongue darting across the tip, gathering the salty precome as quick as it formed.

Jean couldn't talk. He could hardly breath. He was at the mercy of his lover, who was ravaging his body and sending him to new heights of pleasure. He fought the urge to arch his back and hips towards Roy, not wanting to choke him on the ample length that he had been endowed with. It took the last tiny bit of willpower that he had left in his brain.

He shivered again, his body tensed. He knew he was close. And he knew that Roy was aware of it as well. Somewhere through his pleasure induced haze, he felt his lover's pace quicken. A tiny bit more pressure from his teeth. He knew just where to stop, right before it became too much for Jean to bear. He was right at the cusp between pleasure and pain, walking a thin line of ultimate enjoyment.

"Roy.. I... I.." he tried to warn him, but it was just moment too late. "Ngggff!" He couldn't help but buck a little when the explosion of an orgasm rocked him. Stars filled his vision, and his breath stopped for just a moment. In front of him, Roy tried as best he could to take all of his lover's salty essence, but a little opaque whiteness dribbled out from the corners of his mouth.

Almost as quick as it had started, it was over, and Jean was left, gasping for breath , his eyes still unfocused, staring at some random spot on the wall while his body tried to catch up with his mind. Roy gave his lover a couple of licks to try to clean him, but didn't tarry long, knowing how senistive the quickly softening length still was.

"You.. you are perfect." Jean stammered, his breath still uneven and ragged. Roy stood up, boxers still on, with a noticable moist spot in the middle of the tenting fabric. He went to his personal bathroom and wet a washcloth and came back, gently getting Jean cleaned up the rest of the way. He dropped the washcloth back in the sink, and came back in, to see Jean standing again, albeit a little wobbly.

"You still have something that I need to take care of." He said with a grin. Roy looked down and smiled back, nodding. "What can I say, you do that to me."

Jean walked over and gave his lover a long kiss on the lips, grimacing at the salty leftover taste of himself in Roy's mouth. He kneeled down in front of the Fuhrer and pulled down the man's boxers- with his teeth. It took a little work, but by the time gravity took over and they pooled around his feet, Roy was already groaning, imagining what those teeth could do to him. But he knew Jean was not as fond of the taste of cum as he was, and he made up for it in other ways.

Jean kissed and licked at Roy's stomach, and on the inside of his thighs, while one hand gripped the base of the alchemist's cock. The other hand gently rubbed at his balls, moving softly in slow circles. He started slowly, stroking the man standing in front of him, holding firmly but just enough not to be too hard.

Roy groaned and put a hand in Jean's blond hair, digging his fingernails in lightly. "Oh, Jean." he almost whispered.

Jean looked up and smiled, and started to speed up. His grip tightened slightly, and Roy winced for just a moment before he got used to the new extra friction. He bit lightly at the alchemist's stomach, almost drawing blood and leaving angry red marks. Roy grunted in pleasure and rocked his hips back and forth in time with the stroking.

"Almost... Jean..." He closed his eyes, his finger digging deeper into Jean's scalp. Jean hissed softly. It hurt, but he loved it just the same- he could never quite explain why pain and pleasure were almost the same to him. He had found a like soul in Roy, who also enjoyed the mixing of pleasure and pain into one euphoric moment.

Jean sped up again, his bites turning into suckling and nibbling. He held Roy's ball tight for just a moment.. trying to make Roy hold off on the orgasm, while his hand teased him by rubbing against the slit at the end of the head, already wet from his precome. "Does my Fuhrer want to cum?" He teased.

"Yes, p-p-lease." It was the closest that Jean had ever heard Roy come to begging. It was a new feeling- a feeling he loved. part of him wanted to hold him back longer, to make him beg for it even more. But his lust won out, and he softened his grip on Roy's balls and stroked hard and fast. Roy's eyes rolled back and his whole body stiffened. He pushed his hips hard forward.

"Jeaaaaaan!" He yelled out his lover's name as he came, the hot, sticky seed coating Jean's hand and splattering onto his arm and chest. The taller man stroked a couple more times to get the last of the seed out of his lover, then stood up, smiling. He walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the same washcloth as before, cleaning his lover, then himself. He washed out the washcloth and hung it up to dry.

"You didn't even bother to clean it. You figured you would make a mess too, huh?" He giggled as he walked back to his lover, who was had almost finished catching his breath.

"Well, I was certainly hoping so, love." Roy leaned in and kissed him again. "Thank you. You are wonderful."

"I always enjoy our 'lunches together.' They are never dull. Jean chuckled and started to put his clothes back on.

"I just hope that Hawkeye doesn't have hawk's ears as well. We were alot less quiet than usual."

"It had been a while since our last 'lunch'. I missed you."

"You will see me tonight after work."

"Yeah, but it is so much more fun when it is in a dangerous place, like work, where we can be discovered at any moment!"

"If I hadn't locked the doors, maybe."

Jean pouted a little. "Aw, take away my fun."

Roy smiled and kissed him again. "I am sorry, Jean. It is still dangerous. And you are right. It is fun."

Roy started to get dressed as well, and a few minutes later, almost exactly one hour after he walked in, Jean Havoc left the office of the Fuhrer of Amestris. Hawkeye smiled as he left, trying not to say anything about his messier than usual hair.

"Any calls for me, Hawkeye?"

"No, sir." she stood at attention and saluted, which he returned. "Although I would advise you to be a bit more quiet in your 'lunches', sir. General Hanson came in and I had to make an excuse for the noises coming from the inner office."

"Duly noted. Thank you" He turned around and walked back to his office, hoping his embarassment wasn't written all over his face.


	4. April 27 Spank Havoc Day

Title: "Fragile"  
Pairings: Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none, really.

Summary: A precious plate is broken, and reparations have to be made...  
Comments: Written for "Spank Havoc Day", for "Jean Havoc Appreciation Week". Whomever came up with this, *I LOVE YOU!*

Wow, I really wrote a very Uke!Havoc. I have never written him as such a bottom, but it was fun. I made Roy a Uke a couple of fics ago, so turnabout is fair play!!  
I am not as enamored with this one as much as I am about some of the others I have written this week, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Oh, um.. Sorry about that." As much as Jean Havoc tried to look guilty, it was apparent from his face that he really didn't feel too bad about breaking the plate.

Roy crossed his arms, a stern look on his face. "You know, that was a piece of my good china. It came all the way from Xing. It was given to me by a distant relative who still lives there."

Jean's face sunk a little. Guilt started to creep in, and he started to actually feel a bit bad about breaking the plate. "I really am sorry, Roy. I didn't mean to. You just startled me when I was trying to wash dishes, and it just happened to be what was in my hand." He picked up the two main pieces of the broken plate, examining them for a moment.

"I do have all the piece here. If you have some glue, I am sure that it will look almost as good as before.."

Roy shook his head. "No, Jean. It will look like a jumbled mess of broken parts. I am not going to glue it together." He took the plate pieces from his lover's hands and put the aside on the table. "You really don't seem too upset about breaking one of my good dishes. Did you do this a lot as a child? Break stuff?"

Jean smiled and shook his head. "Nah. Not really." He thought for a moment. "Although there was this one time, I broke one of my mother's favorite tea cups. Man, she tanned my hide good!"

The alchemist grinned. "You got a good spanking, huh?" An evil grin came to his face.

He backed away, putting his palms up. "Um, Roy.. I am not 9 years old, you know. I think I have outgrown a spanking."

Roy continued to advance on the taller man, until his back was against the kitchen wall. His predatory grin spread wide over his face. "I think you do deserve a spanking, Jean. I bet you didn't feel bad about breaking that teacup then, just like you don't really feel bad about breaking my plate now."

"I... did feel bad. I mean I do feel bad.. I mean.. um." Havoc stuttered, trying to stop the shorter alchemist, who was now pressing his body close to his own. He gulped audibly, trying to will his body to not give into the temptation in front of him.

"Alright, turn around. I think you need a spanking." Roy made the turning motion with his right index finger. For the briefest of moments, Jean hesitated, but he saw the fire in his lover's eyes, and he knew better than to not comply. He sighed and turned around.

"Good boy." Jean cringed a little, but said nothing. "Pants, down." He sighed and undid his belt, letting his pants fall to his ankles. The tiniest of smiles crept up on his face with the relief that the lack of pants gave him. They had been getting rather uncomfortably tight in the last couple of minutes.

"And the boxers, naughty boy." Roy grinned. There was no hiding from his lover the large bulge in the front of the material. With a small blush to his cheeks, he pulled his boxers down as well and stepped out of both of them.

"Alright, palms on the wall, and spread those legs wide. I want a clear shot of those sexy ass cheeks of yours." Jean complied, putting the flats of his palms against the kitchen wall and spreading his feet apart further. he arched his back and pushed his hips slightly back, so his erection wouldn't rub against the wall.

With an evil grin, Roy put on his ignition cloth glove, knowing it's rough surface would make the spanking that much more enjoyable- to him.

All of a sudden, gears started to click in Jean's head. He turned back around, giving Roy an evil stare. "Waaaait.. You can just put this back together with alchemy! Why are you even getting mad at me?"

Roy's stare cut out anything else that Jean was going to stay. He sighed again and turned back around, assuming the same position that he has been in a moment before. There was a loud 'POP!' and Jean grimaced as the flat of Roy's hand connected to his right buttock. He bit his lip, staying quiet- he knew that if he yelled out, it would be worse.

The second smack came to the other cheek, although just as hard as the first. Jean knew that he was going to have welts, and it would probably hurt to sit down at work tomorrow, but he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight. More came, alternating from one side to the other, until the intense stinging died down into a strange, tingling numbness.

A smile came over his face, and he felt the dull ache of desire from between his legs. He wanted to reach down and start to stroke himself, but he knew better. His eyes were closed tight when he felt a rough, gloved hand grip the base of his cock. "Hmmm. Someone was liking his spanking, wasn't he?" He gave the blond haired man one slow, long stroke, making Jean groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. He weakly nodded his head and whimpered softly. Roy leaned in and gave the man's ear a soft nibble. "You just stay right there. I have to do something and I will be right back."

Jean snuck one eye open to watch Roy walk back to the table. He couldn't see clearly with the angle he was at, but he saw the bright flash of blue light and knew the plate was as good as new. He wondered how many of those plates had been fixed the same way. Roy was not the neatest of people, and he could imagine that at least a few dishes had met a similar fate at this one.

Of course, he could never ask, and he would never know.


	5. April 28 Havoc Gets Lucky Day

Title: "Lucky Day"  
Pairings: Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: none, really.

Summary: Could poor, love forlorn Havoc actually have a lucky day?  
Comments: Written for "Havoc Gets Lucky Day", for "Jean Havoc Appreciation Week".  
Whomever came up with this, *I LOVE YOU!*

I apologize in advance for any corniness that may appear in this fic. :)

Jean Havoc should have known that the day was going to be different when he had decided to do something that he never had before- stop at the patch of clover that grew wild next to the car depot and take a look at the plants.

He usually drove his military car home every night. He figured that since he was stuck driving people around, it was only fair that he got to drive himself to and from work. Nobody had ever raised a fuss about it, so he had continued to do so. It would have been a long walk otherwise, and any extra sleep he could get in the mornings was appreciated.

That particular morning, traffic had been unusually light- and he parked his car in the depot as usual, topping it off with some gas from the military's personal pump. He still had a few minutes- so he relaxed against the side of the car, pondering the fact that he should at least move enough to light a cigarette. But he was comfortable where he was, so for the moment, he was still. While staring idly into  
space, his eyes glanced over to a patch of clover to the side of the parked cars that he had never noticed before.

Finally deciding that he should move, he meandered over towards the patch of green, his blue eyes scanning the plants absentmindedly.

Then he saw it. A four leaf clover. He had heard that they were supposed to be lucky, but even out in the country where he grew up, he had never seen one. He knelt down and picked it, looking at it-studying it like Breda studied each chess move. It didn't look particularly special to him, except that it happened to have one more leaf than it's brethren in the field.

He shrugged and put it in his jacket pocket, then stood up and took out a cigarette, shaking it out of the package and pulling it up and out with his teeth. He replaced the crumpled pack in his pants pocket and rooted around his other pocket for the lighter that he always kept.

It wasn't there.

"Hmmph. So much for that damn good luck thing." He grumbled and frowned, keeping the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you are alone?" The deep voice made Havoc jump before he turned around to see Colonel Mustang walking up towards him, a broad smile on his face.

Havoc saluted, quickly snapping to a ramrod straight stance. "Sir! Um, not usually, sir."

"At ease, solider." Mustang returned the salute with a quick one of his own. His smile widened. "I guess I can help you out, even though you know those things are going to be the death of you." Havoc quickly glanced down, noticing that as usual when the colonel was in public, he was already wearing his ignition cloth gloves.

"Thank you, sir-"

"But.." Mustang interrupted, "you have to do me a favor in return." His smile turned sly, his eyes thinned mischievously.

Havoc gulped. "Uh, what is it, sir?"

Mustang snapped his fingers and brought the small flame to the tip of Havoc's cigarette without saying a word. Havoc puffed on it a couple of times to make sure that it caught, then as quick as it was there, the flame was gone. Mustang patted the taller man's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Come to my office at the end of the work day and find out." He smiled and turned around, quickly walking away and leaving Havoc, dumbfounded- cigarette dangling loosely out of his mouth.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the distance, Havoc heard Mustang's grandfather clock chime midnight. The dark haired man in the bed beside him stirred softly with the noise. Havoc gently rubbed the palm of his hand against Mustang's bare back under the covers.

"Shh.. It's just the clock. Go back to sleep." Havoc leaned down and softly whispered in his ear. Mustang grunted, made an unintelligible noise that may have been the man trying to form words, then rolled over and went back into his deep slumber.

Havoc smiled, looking at the alchemist that was now sleeping again next to him. He resisted the urge to reach over and gently brush away a stray group of hairs that had fallen into the man's face when he rolled over. His eyes wandered over to the clothes that lay strewn about the floor around the bed, and he picked out his jacket, where he saw the faintest hint of green sticking out from his jacket pocket.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little. He had had a crush on the colonel ever since he had first come under his command years ago, but he had never said anything. The Flame Alchemist's prowess with women was legendary, and he himself had tried to date women, even though it came with little success. He had figured that a man like Mustang could never fall for another man, especially not a lanky, chain smoking, unlucky man like himself.

When Mustang had admitted that he thought Havoc was sexy when they had met in his office a few minutes after quitting time, it all but floored the man. Havoc still wasn't sure how they ended up in bed- sleeping together, it was all still a jumbled mess in his mind. It had just all seemed to fit perfectly together. Grab a bite to eat after work, have a cup of coffee, and use the excuse of driving the colonel home to get to his place.

But he didn't just drop him off this time.

Idle talk had turned to soft touches, which had in turn led to kissing and touches of a harder kind. Words of desire had been spoken by both parties, and clothes were shed en route to the bed where they now lay.

It almost seemed surreal to Havoc. Though he had never admitted it to anyone- especially his best friend Breda, he had often daydreamed about this very scenario. It had never quite worked out the same way, but the blond haired man had wondered what it would feel like to have warm, naked flesh pressed against your own, the hot breath of a lover on your neck, the hands of another roaming down your torso, making a shiver run up the back of your spine.

And now, it seemed, he had it all.

He smiled again, and made a mental note to somehow preserve that four leaf clover in his pocket. Perhaps it had turned out to be his lucky day after all.


End file.
